video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanny by Gaslight
|running time = 103 minutes |catalogue number = VC3086 |rating = }} Fanny by Gaslight is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 7th April 1986 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description Cast * Phyllis Calvert as Fanny Hooper * James Mason as Lord Manderstoke * Wilfrid Lawson as Chunks * Stewart Granger as Harry Somerford * Jean Kent as Lucy Beckett * Margaretta Scott as Alicia * Nora Swinburne as Mrs. Hopwood * Cathleen Nesbitt as Kate Somerford * Helen Haye as Mrs. Somerford * John Laurie as William Hopwood * Stuart Lindsell as Clive Seymoure * Amy Veness as Mrs. Heaviside * Ann Wilton as Carver * Guy Le Feuvre as Doctor Lowenthal * Esma Cannon as Gossping maid Uncredited and Shelagh Fraser also a maid not mentioned. * Ann Stephens as Fanny as a child * Gloria Sydney as Lucy as a child * John Turnbull as Magistrate * Cyril Smith as Publican * Helen Goss as Polly * Johnnie Schofield as Joe * Vi Kaley as Joe's wife * Peter Jones as New client at The Shades Credits Trailers and info Rare 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Fanny-By-Gaslight-James-Mason-Stewart-_57.jpg|Back cover Fanny-By-Gaslight-James-Mason-Stewart-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:The Rank Organisation Category:Gainsborough Pictures Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS Videos with No trailers